CHAMPAGNE ROSÉ
"CHAMPAGNE ROSÉ" is a song by American rappper Quavo featuring American rapper Cardi B and American singer Madonna. Lyrics Drink me up Champagne Rosé (Oh, Huncho did it?) It's my game (M-M-M-Murda) Please fill my cup Champagne Rosé (Yeah) It’s my name Please drink me up Champagne Rosé (Drink) It's my game Please fill my cup Champagne Rosé (Woo) It's my name (Drink, drink, drink, drink, drink) Please drink me up Champagne Rosé (Drink, drink, drink, drink, drink) It’s my game Please fill my cup Champagne Rosé (Drink, drink, drink) (One bottle, two bottles, three bottles, four bottles, five bottles) It's my name Please drink me up Champagne Rosé (Six bottles, seven bottles, eight bottles, nine bottles, ten bottles) It's my game (Ten bottles, ten bottles, ten bottles, ten bottles) Please fill my cup Champagne Rosé (Woo, woo) Two bottles (Two), three bottles (Three) Four bottles (Four), five bottles (Five) Drink me up Champagne Rosé (Woo, drink) Ten bottles (Ten), ten models, no drinkin' out the bottle (Splash) Fill my cup Champagne Rosé (Woo, woo, woah) Yeah, yeah What, look They say my time is tickin' These hoes is optimistic Somebody told you not to fuck with me I would listen (Nope) Now this big mama (Big) Big watch, big charm I get pissed off (Bow) You get pissed on (Grrr) Look, court-side at the Garden Just to see LeBron I don't do number two That's the type of shit I'm on (Woo) It’s my game (Game, game, game) Drippin’ like she dance in the rain (Drippin', yeah) I had to give her a new nickname (Nickname) Designer call us Met Gala Gang (Met Gala Gang) She make me wanna private sale chain (Ice) Rose gold mixed with Champagne (Rose gold, yeah) End of the night, she David Blaine (Disappear) Only thing I knew was her name (What it is?) Champagne It’s my name (Champagne) Please drink me up Champagne Rosé (Champagne) (Drink, drink, drink, drink, drink, drink) It's my game (Champagne, champagne) Please fill my cup Champagne Rosé (Yeah) It's my name (One bottle, two bottles, three bottles, four bottles, five bottles) Please drink me up Champagne Rosé (Champagne) (Six bottles, seven bottles, eight bottles, nine bottles, ten bottles) It's my game (Ten bottles, ten bottles, ten bottles, ten bottles) Please fill my cup Champagne Rosé (Woo, woo) Two bottles (Two), three bottles (Three) Four bottles (Four), five bottles (Five) Drink me up Champagne Rosé (Woo, drink) Ten bottles (Ten), ten models, no drinkin’ out the bottle (Splash) Fill my cup Champagne Rosé (Woo, woo, woah) Yeah, yeah Huncho We out in public (Hey) And we thuggin' (Hey) Know they love me (Hey) Yeah, poppin' bottles (Hey) We on that fuck shit (Hey) Just keep 'em comin' (Hey, hey, hey) Shawty bad mouth Get that bag though And that ass soft (Yeah, hey) I told her please don't play games It's my game Please let me entertain you ('Tain you) Get inside your vein, too Intoxicate your brain, ooh Crazy, what I'll make you I'll take you for a ride Turn you up inside There's nothing you can hide Crazy, what I'll make you Crazy, what I'll make you It's my game Please drink me up Champagne Rosé It's my game Please fill my cup Champagne Rosé (Yeah) It's my name (Drink, drink, drink, drink, drink, drink) Please drink me up Champagne Rosé It's my game (Drink, drink, drink, drink, drink, drink) Please fill my cup Champagne Rosé (Yeah) (One bottle, two bottles, three bottles, four bottles, five bottles) It's my name Please drink my up Champagne Rosé (Drink) (Six bottles, seven bottles, eight bottles, nine bottles, ten bottles) It's my game (Ten bottles, ten bottles, ten bottles, ten bottles) Please fill my cup Champagne Rosé (Woo, woo) Drink me up Champagne Rosé Fill my cup Champagne Rosé Why It Sucks # Madonna's chorus is annoying. # Quavo uses too much autotune as always. Madonna also uses autotune on her verse. # The song is very repetitive with "Champagne" being said 32 times. # The song is too long at 4 minutes. Redeeming Qualities # Cardi was fine here and did better than Quavo and Madonna. Audio Champagne Rose (2018) Category:2010s Songs Category:2018 Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Bad Songs From Good Artists Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Repetitive Songs Category:Annoying Songs Category:Songs with Too Much Autotune Category:Boring Songs Category:Quavo Songs Category:Cardi B Songs Category:Madonna songs Category:Songs without Music Videos Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Mumble Rap Songs Category:Songs that are way too long Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with bad album covers Category:Songs where One Artist did better than the Rest